


the knife game

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Satire, i died, knife game and stuff, oma is doll, plz no take seriously, tw cuz like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mmmm tw because literally has the knife game in it
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	the knife game

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm tw because literally has the knife game in it

kokichi stood with his hands at his sides as y/n grabbed a knife out of their mouth “if i lose i die if i win then we both alive” they grabbed the knife and started to hum “mmmmmmmm” and stabbed the spaces between their fingers all the while kokichi stood there staring directly forward he looked like a doll y/n thought they were in a trance while playing and still humming they were talented with knifes because they were abandoned in allyway and knife yeah you get the rest y/n’s rhythm was good and kokichi didnt acknowledge much of them until they felt a pain in their hand “aaaa” they said and kokichi turned to look at them but still facing directly forward “guess i die now” y/n shrugged turning the knife to themselves bleeding from their hand “nooooo you ar so sexc aha dont die” kokichi spoke with no emotion in his voice “bye bye kokkichi” y/n put knife in thwir stomahc and fell over end of story what

**Author's Note:**

> hi 🤷🤷👁😝🤷👁🤷🤷😇👅👅😃😝😞👁🤪 hope u enjoyed 😍😍😍😍😍


End file.
